Talk:Goblin Slayer/@comment-31140854-20181230135527/@comment-38417529-20190204131936
Does more harm than good??? Evidence? The only time where this is somewhat plausable is the sword maiden arc but that time he was stopped by the dwarf since the dwarf is the only one who is knowledgable about structures. The times elf and pristess stopped goblin slayer was only because of his methods are crude and they didn't like them. Not because they were bad, on the contary, they are very effective. Also goblin slayer is a hero because he is doing the low paid goblin slaying quests no one wants to. Far more low ranked adventurers would die if it wasn't for him and a lot more villages will fall to the goblins. What about the other adventurers? well they are also considered heroes but unlike goblin slayer, people actually want to do those quests to make a name for themselves. Plus goblins are occur more than rock eaters or ogres which makes them more of a threat to villagers. As for goblin slayer liking what he does, I like how you excluded the part where he said "after a while" implying that doing so many goblin slaying quests he started to like what he does. Its like when people say they like maths, they weren't born liking maths but after doing it for a while and getting good at it, they start liking it. People like what they are good at, its just human nature. And as mentioned by Raiderz he kills goblins to prevent others from sharing his fate. Sorta like why batman fights crime. "His mind is so mentally broken" A. why did you include mentally? I don't know any other way to have a broken mind if its not mental. B. That is the whole point of his character. A man broken from his events in early childhood seeks out revenge on those who broke him and to prevent others from enduring what he had to. "had a hand in allowing goblin attacks" WRONG All sword maiden did was cover up the muders done by the evil cult (since they were no longer a threat thanks to the female hero) by blaming it on the goblins in hopes of getting people to understand the threat of goblins and to show that they need to be dealt with although this didn't work and the soldiers still did nothing about the goblin threat and so after hearing the goblin slater ballad she went on and requested his help. Goblin slayer realised that the sword maiden already knew about the goblins but was powerless to stop them. As for your example. Its wrong, its more like the exterminator asking "why didn't you deal with the cockroaches yourself since you knew about their existance" and then the dude saying "actually I don't care, just lemme know if you have any more roach problems and I'll deal with them". Her reasoning if you were wondering is that the sword maiden is petrified of goblins and when requesting for help the soldiers rejected her because they thought goblins were beneath them. Also a demon lord would never ask goblin slayer to slay his own lesser monsters in his army. That would be dumb because you are paying someone to thwart your own plans. If the DL wanted to kill goblins he'd do it himself or use one of his other minions to do it for him. That last paragraph was some horse shit. A. it barely makes sense in terms of wording B. it makes no sense in terms of logic Let me explain goblin slayers logic; Demon king will destroy the world in ____ amount of time, could be months could be years Goblins will destroy a village today or tomorrow To goblin slayer it doesn't matter is the world is destroyed in ____ amount of time if all the villages have been destroyed. What is the point of saving the world if no one is alive to live in it? And if there are no goblin slaying quests, do you know what he does? Other quests, who would have thought it? Evidence being that in the golbin slayer side story manga series he goes on an adventure with Lancer and Guts to defeat the dark wizard and his gargoyles. On top of that goblin slayer isn't the hero of his world. Its not his job to defeat the demon lord, his job is to do the quests the hero is too busy to do. The spearman (AKA Lancer) puts it best, if the hero could do eveything, we'd be out of the job